I miss us'
by Memories are good i guess
Summary: Max and Maya are identical twins... Max is the Epic Tomboy and Maya hangs out with Lisa... what happens when Maya's boyfriend get confused? FIRST STORY EVER NO HATE... plz
1. Chapter1 REDO please read the AN

**Ok hey guys! I am taking the reviewers advice and starting this story over. I agree it was going a little bit too fast. So here we go AGAIN!**

**MAX POV:**

Hey, I'm Max I am 15 years old! I have an identical twin named Maya, and I have an amazing boyfriend named Sam. He is the best guy I have ever known. I don't know what I would do without him. He is like my rock, my life support. I love him so much. I haven't told him yet. But sooner or later I will. I really don't know what love feels like. So I don't know if it's real or not. I don't really know if I'm really in love with him or not. I'm pretty sure its love though. I really hope its love, Forever and ever.

**(AT HOME)**

"Guess what today is?" Maya Screamed in my ear." I DON'T CARE!" I screamed back.

"Well fine then Max, just go and crush my dreams!"

"Why are you so dramatic and you overreacting a lot?"

"Well, TODAY IS THE DAY! The first day of high school! AHHHHHHHHHHH! I cannot wait!"

"How can you be a morning person Maya? The mornings aren't even pleasant. The only time they are is when I wake up beside Sam."

"You are really weird."

"Look who's talking!"

"That was hurtful!"

"Hey, well at least I'm not the one sucking off Fang's face at every time possible! At least Sam and I keep the PDA on the down low!"

"You really had to bring that up?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm leaving!"

"GOOD!"

(Maya Leaves)

Today was the day, Sam and I's 9 month anniversary. Today I was going to tell him that I loved him...

**(AT SCHOOL)**

I'm so nervous right now... I was currently in front of my Boyfriends locker about to put a note in his locker saying

Meet me after school at our special spot.

~ Your baby~

Ok that generic enough, he'll think I just want him to walk home with me... oh god... I'm so nervous!

**(AT LUNCH)**

I'm trying to avoid talking to Sam today until after school. Thank goodness we don't have any classes or lunch period together. It's going to be so easy to keep my secret contained until then! Unless if he's at my locker. If he is I'M SCREWED.

*lunch bell rings*

Great, now I have to go to my locker. Hopefully he's not there.

The lord must hate me... HE IS AT MY FREAKING LOCKER...

"Hey Sammy!"I said

"Hey baby!" Sam replied. He came up and kissed me on the cheek.

I did all in my power not to blush. But of course I failed. He has that kind of effect on me. He's the only one who can do that. Hopefully he'll be able to do that every day for the rest of our lives.

"I have to tell you something important after school today under our tree!"

"Uh, yeah about that..."

*bell rings*

"I have to get to class. See you later!" I gave Sam a quick peck on the lips and I was on my way to biology.

**(THE END OF THE DAY)**

I was finally going to tell him! All I had to do was go to my locker and then head over to the tree.

I'm so nervous I'm shaking!

**(AT THE TREE)**

"Hey Sam, I need to tell you something really important!'

"I do too Max..."

"You go first then!"

"Max I don't think it's going to work out anymore..."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry I really am"

"Well what I was about to say doesn't really apply to us anymore then..."

That's when I started crying. I couldn't stand to be around him anymore. So, I dropped his hands and ran as I could home. Just to find out Maya decided to have a couple of her slutty friends over. GREAT! I tried to dry my eyes while I was walking into the house, when I heard Lisa the head slut talking about Sam. "Yeah Sam and I are going out now. We confirmed it in 2nd period!"

That little slut... well at least I wouldn't have to deal with the hardships of a relationship. Lisa will have to deal with the heart break too. To them I wish good luck.

I walked up stairs to my room. I got on my laptop and went on Facebook. I went on my profile and changed my relationship status from in a 'relationship' to 'single'. I checked some posts. Then about 15 notifications popped up they all said '/3'. Well at least I know people care about me. Then I went to my pictures and deleted every single one of me and Sam. I wanted to forget him. I went to my mirror and took down every picture of me and Sam. Which was all of them... uh my room looks so plain now. I guess I should just put some photos up from when I was a kid. While I was looking through them I found one that always made me smile. It was me and Fang (we were best friends until middle school). We were outside having a water balloon fight. I remember that day so clearly.

It was in the middle of the summer time. Fang and I came up with the most mischievous plan ever, to plan a sneak attack on my sister Maya. Our weapons WATER BALLOONS! When we were filling them up mine busted from being too full, it exploded all over Fang. He took it like I was challenging him and took his arsenal of water balloons and well you get the point. I was drenched with water. My mom just happened to be outside to take a picture.

That had to be the happiest day of my life. I wish me and Fang were still like that. A girl can only wish ya know?

*my phone beeping*

Fang: I miss us.

Was he reading my mind?

**CLIFF HANGER 1,003 WORDS FOR YOU GUYS HOW DO YOU LIKE THE NEW PLOT? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 REDO!

**I have read all of your comments... I GUESS YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Well my fanfictioners here is the next chapter!**

**MAX POV:**

*phone beeping*

Fang: I miss us.

I thought a little bit before replying. I thought about if we should hang out again. I especially wondered what Maya would think. WHO CARES WHAT SHE THINKS! I'M GOING TO GET MY BEST FRIEND BACK!

Max: Meet me at the swings.

Fang: k.

My face lit up like it was the 4th of July. I was getting my best friend Nicholas Dean Martinez back **(that's what I want Fang's full name to be, Handsome right?)**.

I wrote a quick note on the counter, and then I made my way out into the summer air, to go get my best friend back.

**AT THE SWINGS:**

The reason why I asked Fang to meet me at the swings is because that's where we first met. Then when we were there we would swing and when we were the right height we would throw our heads back and close our eyes. It was the best feeling ever. It was the closest Fang and I could get to flying. We always wanted to be able to fly. That was always our dream. Then during the summer we would try to invent our own little silly flying machines. Which always ended up being failures, but that's how we spent our childhood and I would do ANYTHING to relive those years, over and over and over again.

As I was thinking about my past in a trance, Fang had shown up and sat in the swing beside me. When I finally made it back to the present, I look beside me to see my best friend. God, I missed him. I didn't say anything. All I did was get up and went over there and hugged him. Goodness he smelled good... WHAT WAS I SAYING? BAD MAX BAD! DON'T THINK OF FANG LIKE THAT! HES DATING YOUR SISTER!

"Max?" a really deep voice snapped me out of my trance. It was Mr. Fang Martinez himself.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How's life been?"

I chuckled "You sound so formal."

"Ok, how's this? Yo,"

"That's better."

"So, you and Sam are through?"

"Yeah, He's going out with Lisa now. Today was our 9 month anniversary and I was going to tell him that I loved him." I didn't notice but I started to cry.

After I said that all Fang did was engulf me in one of his ever so rare bear hugs. I felt safe for that one moment in time.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" He replied

"Why do I have such bad luck?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you didn't have me around. 'Cause ya know I'm our good luck charm."

"Oh really?" I laughed. He always knew how to make me smile.

"yup."

"How do you know how to make me smile?"

"Because I've known you since Pre-k."

"True, True."

Fang chuckled. Whoa that was a rare.

"How come you can make me laugh and Maya can't?" Fang asked

"Well, she doesn't know you that well."

"I guess."

"You don't guess, you know"

"That's a good quote to live by."

"I'm just good like that"

"Ha ha."

After that we just sat in a comfortable silence, then fang broke the silence

"Max is it ok if I run a song by you? I was going to sing it to Maya."

Well if you didn't know fang was an amazing singer, but every time he says he's going to sing it to Maya my heart drops. Sometimes my sister does not deserve him.

"shoot!"

"Ok, here it goes!"

_"Heart beats fast_ _Colors and promises_ How to be brave _How can I love when I'm afraid_ _To fall_ But watching you stand alone _All of my doubt_ _Suddenly goes away somehow"- Christina Perri A thousand years._

_"That's all I have right now."_

_"Fang, I loved it. I'm sure Maya will love it too." It killed me to say that last sentence 'I'm sure Maya will too.' I think I might be developing feelings for my best friend. This is going to end in tears. I could tell._

"Thanks Max."

"Welcome. So, what do you want to do now?"

"I'll race you to the ice cream cart!"

He didn't even give me time to think about running. Good thing I'm on the track team!

I bolted ahead of him. He looked beside him and his eyes grew wide. He never knew I could run that fast.

Then when I wasn't looking I ran into a brick wall. Then I looked up to see who I ran into to apologize. When I saw the face of...

**CLIFF HANGER! SORRY IT WAS SHORT. IT WAS JUST SORTOF A FILLER CHAPTER I JUST NEEDED TO PUT SOME SUSPENCE IN THERE! REVIEW!**


	3. CHAPTER 3 REDO!

**HEY GUYS! NOTHING TO SAY REALLY... SO ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**MAX POV:**

I look up and the person I had run into was the person I wanted to see the least. Sam himself... GREAT! I looked around for Fang he was nowhere to be seen. This was not going to end well.

"Hey, Max."

"'Hey." Well, this was awkward

"I need to show you something Max."

"What is it?"

"You'll see, Follow me."

I felt a bad pain against the back of my head. All I saw before I went under was Sam's menacing grin.

******LINE BREAK NAMED CHANCE******

Where ever I was I was DEFINITELY not at the park anymore. There was a really loud beeping noise.

When I finally heard a strum of a guitar, I knew someone was in the room. So, I decided not to wake up.

I know I'm evil but I wanted to hear what this person was about to play.

**FANG POV:**

I was about to play a song for Max. For some reason she liked my singing... alright here I go...

I was going to sing this song for Maya. Then I changed my mind. I was having other thoughts about our relationship. But right now I don't need to talk about that. I strummed a note on my guitar to make sure it was tuned. Then I opened my mouth to sing.

_Christina Perri – A Thousand Years_

(look up the song)

I'm glad I got those feelings off of my chest...

**MAX POV:**

When I heard that person singing I knew it was Fang. As listened I realized it was the song he was going to sing to Maya...Why in the heck was he singing it to me and not his girlfriend for 3 years and who is also my identical twin sister? My head is spinning in circles. Am I really falling for my best friend? Oh lord.. This is going to turn into WWIII.

**MAX IS HOME FROM THE HOSTPITAL AND FANG HASN'T TALKED TO HER SINCE.**

**MAXPOV:**

He hasn't talked to me.

He hasn't talked to me.

He hasn't talked to me.

He hasn't talked to me.

Why...

I'll just go ask Maya why he isn't she'll know right?

Right?

**MAYA'S ROOM**

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why Fang isn't talking to me?'

"No? Why would he talk to you in the first place?"

I was done with her attitude.

Right when I was about to leave I punched her in the face. I heard a satisfying crack of her nose. My work was done here.

I need to go to my thinking place.

No, not the swings because I knew he would be there and I wasn't ready to confront him yet.

I needed to find a new place.

I ran out of the house and into the woods.

After about 10 minutes I found a good sized cave with a lake right next to it.

PERFECT

I went into the cave to check to see if any bears were in there. There wasn't. This was just perfect.

I went into the cave and sat down and just stared outside of the cave it felt like forever. In that time I didn't notice I had picked up a sharp rock. My mind had taken over my actions. I slid the sharp object slowly across my wrist. All of the worries just seemed to slip away like they were never there. I just smirked a little. Then I dropped the rock and took my sleeve of my jacket and pressed down on the cut to stop it from bleeding even more. I decided that I should just live here in this cave. No one really cares about me anyway. No one will notice.

I laid down in deep thought. Then I fell into a deep dreamless perfect sleep.

**FANG POV:**

I haven't seen max since that time in the hospital. Why I haven't talked to her you ask? Well it's just every time I hear her voice or even see her face I get a warm feeling inside...I get really bad butterflies and I stutter and I can't control my actions...I am a love sick teenager and I can't help it. She won't even answer me in the first place I have been texting her phone ALL day. I'm just going to go over ther and see where she is.

**AT MAX'S HOUSE:**

"MAYA?"

"Hey Fang!"

"Where is Max? I have been trying to talk to her all day but she won't answer.."

"Well, she came into my room asking why you would talk to her then I said some things. Then she punched me and now my nose is broken and then after that she ran off into the woods."

"SHE RAN OF INTO THE WOODS?"

"Yeah? Is that bad?"

"YES!"

"Fang... What are we? You seem to be more interested in my SISTER than your GIRLFRIEND who has wanted to see you all day."

"Maya we'll talk about that later ok? Right now I need to go find your sister to make sure she doesn't hurt herself!"

Why was I still with Maya? She is so self conceded. I'm seriously thinking about ending this relationship.

I deiced while it was still daylight to go and look for Max.

I ran out of the house and into the woods. By the time I had gotten half way into the woods the sun was going down. I had to go back. I look all tomorrow for her. When I got home, I went up to my room to see Maya there waiting for me. She looked pissed.

"Hey Maya"

"I will not let you fall for her. You're staying here. I got you grounded .Your parents said I was allowed to stay here. So, this will give us the bonding time that we have needed Fang!"

"Maya I really don't feel like it right now. My best friend is somewhere in the woods and could be eaten by an animal at any second. I just don't feel like it"

"I was just trying to be nice"

"Well it isn't really working Maya."

I couldn't take her anymore. I went into the closet and I locked myself in there. If I wasn't going to be able to find Max I might as well just be stuck in a closet.

**MAX POV:**

Living here was pure perfection...

*phone buzzing*

FANGLES:

Max! where are you?

What did he all of a sudden care for me?

MAX:

Why do you care?

FANGLES:


	4. CHAPTER 4 REDOOO

**MAX POV:**

FANGLES:

_Because...__i love you_

WHAT! No no no no no no he cannot love me... Brother and sister love? I hope so.. even though I am falling in love with him, he can't love me.. I'll just bring him down and he and my sister are PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER! I don't want to ruin that.. I did the only thing I could think of in that moment... cut.

I reached over for my rock when my phone buzzed

FANGLES:

Max don't hurt yourself .I'm coming to find you ok.. I don't care if it kills me.

Not unless I kill myself first Fang.

I picked up the rock and without looking I glided it slowly across my wrist. The cut was deeper than the last one and I knew it was going to leave a scar... That one was going to be hard to hide from Fang. If he actually cares about me...

I kept repeating this process until I felt a little dizzy. I looked down and all I saw was red. Well

this is bad.. I grabbed my jacket and I wrapped it around my arms. Then I started to think.. Why just cut myself when I can end it all right here and now? I grabbed a rope that I had found on the way to the cave and I started to make a noose. Soon I won't have to deal with this life anymore. When I was making the noose I started to think... then I heard a noise. Probably just a squirrel. I continued knotting the complicated knots together. When something ran up and snatched the noose out of my hands. I looked up to he who it was... it was the oh glorious Fang. What in the hell did he want? He doesn't care..

"Max, what are you doing?"

"Well.. I was uhm..." I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't..

I was under a trance.. he made my mind go completely numb... and I may sound crazy but I was enjoying it... he made the pain go away.. BUT HE WAS THE CAUSE OF IT!

HE WAS THE CAUSE OF MY PAIN IN THE FIRST PLACE! UHM HE'S SO CONFUSING!

I pushed Fang away and looked down.. I knew the look he had on his face... he was hurt..

"it isn't you it's me Fang I'm really confused right now"

He's still silent so I look over and he's trying to put the noose around his neck.. "NO! "I grab the noose from him and kissed him

"Don't you dare even try that..ever again Fang... you have a life to live don't throw it away"

"Well Max you have a life to live too. Don't throw it away"

"Fang.. why did you come to find me?"

"well... b-b-b-b- because I love you"

"I uhm love you too fang" he looked quickly up at me with a real grin on his face.

"you do?"

I nod quickly "I have since middle school.. but then you left.. so thought you hated me"

"Max.. I have never hated you...and never will.."

**OKAYY GUYS! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER.. I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
